At present, after keys of vehicles are virtualized, information code representing the keys can be told to the third party by means of verbal or short message, and the third party can complete functions such as unlocking the door, starting the engine and turning on the trunk through corresponding an APP (Application) in a mobile phone.
In the related art, for example, with a temporary authorization method for a mobile communication device, after an authorizing party and an authorized party confirm authorization information, the authorizing party automatically sends and authorizes the authorization information to a management party, and the management party records and grants the authorized party a temporary right. For example, with a method for authorizing a smart key in a wireless terminal, a server sends an authorization certificate to an authorized mobile terminal, so as to grant the authorized mobile terminal a right to control a vehicle. For example, a vehicle operation authority granting system capable of granting a vehicle operation authority while maintaining safety can grant access to a server to a second portable electronic device by using a key registered in a first portable electronic device, and cause the second portable electronic device to operate as an electronic key having an authority to operate the vehicle. For example, with a method for opening a vehicle gate, when a user opens the vehicle gate using a second terminal, the gate device obtains an identification of the second terminal, and verifies the second terminal according to the identification and a terminal list. When the second terminal passes the verification of the gate device, the gate device controls a gate lock actuator to open the vehicle gate.